Through the Dark
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Harry necesita pensar su decisión: necesita hallar luz en la oscuridad, pero está en sus manos si se aferrará a ella o no. HG.


**Este song fic ha sido editado, debido a que por disposición de la página, ya no se pueden utilizar las letras de las canciones, ya que viola los derechos de autor. Por tanto, esta historia sólo llevará el título de la canción de KT Tunstall.**

**Y sí, esta canción la habría usado en una posible muerte de Ginny, pero mejor no. Prefiero estar en paz con ustedes, jejeje…**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Un abrazo, Sophie.**

* * *

**Through the Dark**

Harry tuvo que separarse de sus amigos por un rato. _Necesito pensar, Hermione… -_le dijo, cuando la castaña le preguntó adonde iba.-_Necesito convencerme que ésta es la mejor decisión._ Ella lo miró y lo dejó ir: Sabía que no había sido fácil haber roto con Ginny, pero ella no podía hacer nada, no debía hacer nada.

El chico comenzó a perderse por el campo, caminando a campo traviesa, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin rumbo alguno: el viento azotaba en su rostro y provocó que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse.

Todo quedaba atrás: la familia con la nunca pudo compartir, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, La Madriguera… ella: la pelirroja que había esperado por él durante 6 años, la que remecía su mundo, _la que debía abandonar. _Todo eso debía quedar atrás, para cumplir algo incierto, para averiguar si verdaderamente era "El Elegido". El sabía que lo era, pero… ¿En realidad sabía o simplemente, lo asumió?

- Ginny… -dijo suavemente, mientras el viento azotaba su cara más fuerte y su rebelde pelo flameaba, muchas veces, nublándole la lista. - ¿Por qué apareciste en este momento ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan tarde, en una época tan compleja para mi? No sé si te lo habré dicho antes, e incluso dudo habértelo dicho… ¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes! – Esta vez, su voz se escuchó fuerte, pero tan sólo para él: el viento acallaba su rabia, su impotencia… su miedo a amar y perderla.

Una muchacha veía desde lejos lo que ocurría: su mirada era triste pero a la vez, comprensiva: aquel muchacho, que tenía una tremenda responsabilidad en sus hombros desde que era un bebé, era el amor de su vida.

Comenzó a acercarse suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta encontrarse a una corta distancia de su espalda. _Por Merlín, que ganas de abrazarte y no dejarte más…_

- Veo que estás confundido, que esta vez, el papel de héroe se fue al carajo. Y que dudas de todo, de absolutamente todo: lamentablemente, has crecido demasiado pronto, Harry.

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo…

- Te conozco demasiado: el abandono es una sensación que va a terminar por matarte.

- Si es que no lo hace Voldemort. –dijo con ironía. De inmediato, sintió una cachetada.

- No seas estúpido: podrás estar moribundo, pero jamás dejarás que se salga con la suya. –Le dijo furiosa: su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba con el viento, los pálidos rayos de sol hacían ver sus furiosos ojos castaños preciosos: parecía que tenía un aura a su alrededor.

Un corto silencio se produjo entre ellos: el viento parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero aún así les calaba hasta los huesos.

- Tengo miedo por ti. – dijo Harry, agachando su cabeza.

- También yo. – Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó hacia su corazón.

Harry sintió los latidos de Ginny, sintió el roce de su piel junto a la de él, vió sus labios dorados por los últimos rayos de sol y con su mano libre no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de ella, que lo miraba dulcemente, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo: por mucho que él quisiera evitarlo, ella estaría con él… aunque tratara de alejarla.

- Te amo Ginny. –Le dijo, mirándola a aquellos ojos tan transparentes y llenos de amor.

- También yo Harry. –Ambos se acercaron lentamente, sintiendo sus respiraciones, acercando sus labios cada vez más, mientras el viento los golpeaba sin cesar y el sol los cubrías con sus rayos cada vez más tenues. Harry la abrazó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo suavemente. Ginny colocó sus brazos en su cuelo y terminó de apegarse a él, de fundirse en un dulce, suave y apasionado beso.

Se separaron lentamente: había anochecido y no habían estrellas en el cielo. Estaban completamente oscuras y estaba haciendo frío. La chica no pudo evitar estremecerse, ya que se estaba congelando. Harry la apegó a su pecho y la cubrió con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Harry James Potter ¿Abandonarme nuevamente?

- No quiero que nada te pase, amor.

- Pero no pienso quedarme aquí, cielo: quiero estar a tu lado siempre, sin importar lo que pase. –Le dijo. El corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora y ella sabía que estaba tomando una decisión, _la definitiva._

- Lo siento Ginny, pero… debo hacerlo sólo. – La pelirroja se separó de inmediato y lo encaró.

- No sabes mentir Harry Potter. Sabes muy bien que no te dejarán ir sólo.

- Eso es distinto, Ginny. –Le dijo molesto: pero él sabía que era una excusa muy mala.

- ¡Te llevas a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga contigo, y yo, que soy tu novia, supuestamente, tengo que esperar!

- ¡No quiero que te hagan daño! –respondió enojado, la tomó del brazo y la sintió cerca de él. Respiraba entrecortadamente, no quería separase de ella, sabía muy bien que cada día sin ella sería más complicado. Mucho más complicado.

- Pues ya me has hecho suficiente. –Respondió dolida y se separó de él, comenzando a correr hacia la casa. Harry no se sintió con fuerzas de detenerla y se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando amarga y silenciosamente, hablando para sí suavemente.

- El problema es que sin ti, siempre estaré solo.

Harry se quedó ahí, tendido en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, en aquella inminente oscuridad, sin ganas de despertar por un largo tiempo.


End file.
